Manners and Etiquettes
by C-artist
Summary: Yuuri is practising all the kinds of greetings with his mentor Günter. Some ways of saying hello aren't as casual as shaking hands though... Wolfyuu, one-shot.


"Alright, next is the greeting of Salvoria, it's a kiss on the cheek, Heika." Günter announced, reading from his book, then realized what he said and got red, nearly getting a nosebleed. But then Wolfram stormed to them, he had been watching the practising and all the greetings tried on Günter was getting on his nerves and now the kiss on the cheek… it was simply too much.

"I will practise that with Yuuri." He said while pushing Gunter out of the way.

"eh…W-Wolfram? Gunter do we really have to do this greeting?" Yuuri stuttered and taking a few steps backwards.

"Of course, you wimp. Just do it already!" Wolfram stood in front of Yuuri waiting for the kiss on the cheek.

"…Is it gonna be a woman or a male?" Yuuri looked frightened at Gunter.

"A male, heika." Gunter said with an apologizing look on his face.

"Yuuri, kiss my cheek, or … I'll kiss you on the mouth and don't think I'll let you go soon!" he threatened and watched his fiancé with his emerald eyes.

"Okay, okay…" he leaned in, but than backend away again, "I cant do this!" he shouted.

"YUUURIIII!" Wolfram's anger was rising.

"Fine," he gave in and kissed Wolfram on the cheek.

"Heika, you shouldn't look so sour, it's insulting for the representatives!" Gunter worried.

"WHAT?! Oh, I'm so gonna get you!" Wolfram grabbed Yuuri by his shirt, stared a second in his eyes and pulled him, pressing his lips on Yuuri's. Of course, Yuuri tried to push him away, but he was not strong enough. Then Yuuri simply gave up and was stunned at what he realized… he found it pleasant, relaxing. Next moment he was kissing back, giving over to the pleasure.

"HEIKA! KAKA!" Gunter burst out, when he looked up from the book and saw the scene in front of him.

Wolfram, finally getting what he wanted for months, didn't let go of Yuuri's lips, but lifted his hand towards Gunter, in the manner of 'Fuck off!' and Gunter left the room.

The kiss seemed endless, kissing and nibbling, then Wolfram took the next step and slit his tongue against Yuuri's lips. He stiffened first, but relaxed and opened his mouth a bit so Wolfram could enter. After another couple of minutes of intense pleasure they broke apart and both panted slightly.

"…W-Wolf…" still not able to speak Yuuri tried to catch his breath.

"Finally giving in?" Wolfram smirked. "Or was it that bad?"

"..It… It was fantastic, it was…" he thought about the right words for a few seconds, "fireworks and explosions! If I only knew this sooner…"

"Then what?" Wolfram asked with a smile.

"I would… we would… I'm sorry, Wolf." Yuuri looked at Wolfram.

"Never mind it, it was worth waiting for."

"I'm sorry I didn't gave you a chance…" Yuuri lowered his eyes to the ground, but looked up when he heard footsteps and shouts from behind the door.

"CONRAD, YOU BETER DON"T ENTER… NO, HEI-" the voice of Gunter shouted.

"GUNTER, THIS IS IMPORTANT! I have to talk to Yuuri-heika." The voice of Conrad said.

The door burst open and then he stopped, stunned, looking at his younger brother and the maou still in an embrace, Wolfram giving a quick kiss on the top of the head of the black-haired boy in his arms. After that they let go of each other, both deep red when they turned to the entrance of the room.

Conrad still stunned opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to bring out a single sound and then just smiled, when he realized that this had to come sooner or later, Wolfram and Yuuri were engaged after all.

"C-Conrad!" Yuuri managed to bring out.

"You are okay, heika?" he asked grinning. Yuuri nodded, Wolfram didn't see it.

"Of course he is okay, he's with me after all!" the blonde snapped.

"How could I have thought otherwise." Conrad grinned.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Conrad?" Yuuri asked.

"I guess that could wait, but you two better find a room of your own, if you want to continue that is."

The two boys would be getting even redder if they weren't already as flustered as they could. Conrad left them alone and closed the door behind him. Yuuri looked at Wolfram.

"You know, Conrad is right about that private thing." He smiled softly. And then he was dragged out of the room by his fiancé.


End file.
